Goku's College Days
by MKShaolinMonk
Summary: Contains Romance Sex and Crime NOT FOR KIDS
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place right after Goku's training with Kami. Goku has given up fighting, so he didn't go to the Martial Arts Tournament, so he didn't meet Chi-Chi.

Goku's College Days

Chapter 1; Registration

It was the start of a beautiful day as Kenneth Quinn woke with an angry sounding yawn, and smelled Bacon coming from the kitchen.

His mother, Harley Quinn, yelled "Kenny come get your breakfast."

Kenny came to the kitchen table, and sat next to his father.

(Harley) "Today is registration day, so eat up, so we can go and get this over with."

His father angrily said "You don't need a college degree for villainy. You only need to know how to escape Batman, and how to plant evidence."

(Harley) "Come on Joker, you know that Ken isn't going to be a villain. He wants to be a scientist."

In a high voice The Joker said "Scientist", and evilly laughed.

(The Joker) "Sure, a scientist, and he can use his knowledge to build me Joker Explosives."

Kenny finishes eating, and gets up from the table. The Joker sipped down another cup of coffee, and continued talking to his wife.

A few hours passed, and Kenny arrived at the college. Kenny Quinn was a highly performing students, and was greeted by the principal.

The principal approached him and his mother at the door, and said "Hello you must be Kenny Quinn, I am Principal Shantina. I know that you, and your relatives are pestered about Harley Quinn's affiliation with the Hall of Doom villains. Please understand that we will not bother you about the subject. I am glad to have you at the University Of Gotham City. It is obvious that you do not need to here the speech, and we've asked you to come in early to show you your room."

The two are shown Kenny's room, which had a beautiful view of the campus.

(Shantina) "There is your room Kenny, and all you need to do is register."

As a show of respect Kenny bowed his head "Thank you Mr. Shantina."

The principal left the room, and Harley said "You know how to register yourself correct?"

(Kenny) "Yes."

(Harley) "Great, your father wants to meet me at the Burnley Nightclub, and I need to leave immediately. Your father will be happy to help you with any enemies you may have. Just call this number if you need any Joker Explosives."

Harley walked out of the room while saying "Here comes your roommate."

A tall man with a dark blue jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, white shoes, and he had spiky black hair.

The man said "Hi I'm Goku, and you are?"

(Kenny) "My name is Kenny Quinn, and I believe we're roommates. I'm a Sophmore, and studying in the field of Science. What about you Goku?"

(Goku) "I'm a Freshman, and I am in the field of Marketing."

(Kenny) "Cool, I think it's time for registration."

(Goku) "Yeah, we were real lucky to miss the long speech."

So Goku and Kenny went to register, and head back to their room ready for the year to start.

(Author to Readers)

Kenny Quinn, the son of two Gotham villains, is roomed with Goku, once the protector of the innocent. What will happen when Goku finds out the roots of his family.

Check out my profile page for polls, follower links, and other stories you might be interested in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2;

First Day of Classes

Kenny and Goku finished setting up their room. Their room had a big TV, a bookshelf, and two beds with a computer for each one of the two.

Kenny noticed that Goku loved bright colors, because his quilt on his bed his bright red, and so were the pillow cases. His however was black, and had skulls on them.

They arrived there ready for college the morning after, and went their separate ways. Kenny was standing by the entrance, when he was pulled to the side.

(Kenny) "Father, what're you doing here?"

(The Joker) "I know your roommate is one of the girlish type. He likes guys, and since your his roommate, you are easy sex for him."

(Kenny) "I'm here to learn father, and not to have sex and party. I was barely able to make into Gotham University, and I'm not going to waste this opportunity. I see bright days in my future father."

(The Joker) "I see bright things in your future as well, so go learn how to make me some explosives."

The Joker ran off, and Kenny headed into the school for his first class. His favorite class was the Chemistry class, which was taught by Stephen Bruns.

(Bruns) "I know that some of you have experience with chemical interaction, and I want to know what they were."

Kenny raised his hand for permission to speak.

(Bruns) "Your Kenneth Quinn, your the son of Harley Quinn right?"

Kenny's voice let out an irritated "Yes.", and Bruns replied "I know you have experience with chemicals, because Harley works for The Joker. Tell us what you know Mr. Quinn."

(Kenny) "Forget it."

Kenny was talked about all day about his family, and it really wasn't going well. Both teachers and students were terrified of him, and everyone was afraid to speak to him.

He went back to his room, where Goku was laying on his bed relaxing.

(Kenny) "Hey Goku, how was your day?"

(Goku) "It wasn't bad, but all these girls keep coming up to me and wanting me to go with them to their rooms."

Kenny took off his shoes, and layed on his bed.

(Kenny) "Goku, are you gay?"

(Goku) "What is gay?"

Kenny let out a loud Joker scream, while he tightly clenched his chest.

(Goku) "Are you OK!"

He sat back up, and took a deep breath.

(Kenny) "I should be fine. How do you not know what gay is?"

(Goku) "I don't know. What is it?"

(Kenny) "Do you know what love is?"

(Goku) "No."

Ken layed down, and then sighed. Then he looked over to Goku, who was giggling.

(Ken) "What's so funny?"

(Goku) "You shd've seen the reaction on your face."

Ken's face took an angered turn, and he was frustrated.

(Goku) "Relax, I know about love, and sexuality."

Ken smiled, and took a breath of relief. He got up, opened the fridge, took a sip of his gatorade, and sat down on his bed.

(Ken) "So, are you gay?"

Goku stared at Ken for a while.

(Goku) "I don't want to answer that question Ken. I was picked on, because of my bright colors, and now you ask if I'm gay. That is just insulting to me."

(Ken) "I'm sorry Goku. I was repeatedly asked about my family history."

(Goku) "It sounds like you also had a bad day. I didn't make any new friends, did you?"

(Ken) "I think I did, I met you Goku."

(Goku) "I guess I met a new friend too."

(Author to Readers)

Ken and Goku both had a bad day, and neither of the two made new friends.

However, they both noticed that they are good friends, and going to try to work on their popularity.

Add me on Facebook, my name is Natarick R. Lao.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3;

Ken's New Friends

The morning came, and Kenny woke filled with energy. He was strangely happy, and in a pleasant mood.

Goku was in the shower, so he sat down in a chair, and checked his Emails. However, there were none.

A knock on the door brought Kenny from his chair, and he opened the door. The person was a college student, who had on a White jacket, Blue shirt, Black pants, and White shoes.

(Ken) "Hello and good morning."

Kenneth's high-pitched voice slightly startled the young man, but he said "Hello Kenneth, I am George, and I was thinking we could chill together sometime."

(Ken) "I guess there's no harm in that, so sure where would you like to meet up?"

(George) "We have the same courses, so lets meet up around 6. Maybe we could get something to eat."

(Ken) "Sounds nice, put-er-there."

Kenneth stuck out his hand, George shook it, and exiting the room.

Goku came out of the bathroom, and was only wearing a pair of boxers.

(Ken) "Nice undies Goku."

(Goku) "Thanks, but I normally go commando. Who was at the door?"

(Ken) "Another college student, he wants me to hang out with him for dinner."

(Goku) "Oh great, looks like you have some more friends. I should try meeting people who are in my classes."

(Ken) "Relax Goku, it has only been 2 days, and I'm sure you'll find some friends. You know, not everyone is as popular as me."

Goku chuckled "Yeah, he probably wants to know about your family history. Hey, I'm going to get some breakfast at the cafe, you wanna come?"

(Ken) "Sure, maybe you can meet some friends there."

They two headed to the cafe, and sat at the table.

Ken saw George, and waved to him. Goku sat down, and George came over to their table.

(George) "Sup Kenny, whats happenin man."

(Ken) "Nothing much, just saw you over there by yourself, and thought you wanted to chill with us."

(George) "I was waiting on my buds, but when they get here we can chill."

A while had passed, and George's friends came down.

(Ken) "Hey, I was wondering what race are you?"

(George) "I'm Mexican."

George introduced Ken to his friends.

Chonce was a Black muscular Junior, who wore Black jacket, White tank, Blue jeans, and Black shoes. Chonce is working on a degree in computers.

Jimmy was a White workout master, who was a Junior, wanting a degree in physical education.

Ignacio was a Brown skinned, thick boned, Latino Sophmore, who was working on a degree in science.

The whole conversation was about George's friends, and they were going to meet up later. However, George asked Kenny not to invite Goku.

It is 6 o'clock, and Ken knocks on door of George's on campus apartment. George opened the door, and invited him in.

Ken sat on the couch, and stared around the apartment.

(Ken) "Did you just move in here?"

(George) "Yeah, me and Chonce live here. We both got jobs, and split the rent 50 50."

(Ken) "You got it all figured out huh."

(George) "Yeah man, if you wanna be successful in life, then you gotta have a plan."

(Ken) "It depends on how you define successful. Some people define successful as being rich, but I, and I think you define successful as having a plan, and knowing what you wanna do in life."

(George) "The hole crew is headed over here, and we fenna get our grub on."

The conversation was nothing but small talk, and then everyone came in a group, and there were way more people than Ken was introduced to. There was at least 20 friends at the little party, and they had Chicken, Fries, and Nochos to eat, and sitting at the dinning room table talking.

It was 9 o'clock, and George brought out a big bottle of liquor, and placed it in the middle of the table. Everyone went silent, and stared at Kenny.

Kenny grasped the bottle, and yelled in a Joker-like voice "Now it's a party!"

Everyone was drinking, and having a good time when George cut off the music, and sat across from Kenny.

(George) "It's time to get serious, I want to ask Kenny questions that everyone wants to know."

Kenneth's eyes went around the room, and then locked on George.

(George) "I know what your thinking, but I'm not going to ask you about your family. I wanna ask you about Goku."

Kenny took a long sip of his drink, and rubbed his throat.

(Ken) "Ask away."

(George) "How old is he?"

(Ken) "He's 18, going on 19."

(George) "Is he gay?"

(Ken) "Dunno, I asked him but he didn't want to answer me."

(George) "That's all I wanted to know."

(Ken) "We've all got class tomorrow, so I better get some shut eye."

Kenny finished his drink, and high fived the guys on his way out.

When he got to the room it had to be 10 o'clock, and Goku was peacefully sleeping.

Ken looked at Goku's bed covers, and lifted the blankets to look at the sheets, which were bright Red. Ken stared at Goku, who was peacefully asleep, and gentley kissed his forehead. He climbed into his bed, and fell asleep.

(Author to Readers)

It looks like Kenneth has found some new friends, who were wondering about Goku's sexuality.

Could George, or any of them be gay, or do they think Goku is gay and want to hook up.

Is Kenneth gay, because of that small gesture in the room.

Please review, and add me on Facebook.

My name is Natarick R. Lao, and I am the only one with that name.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The Secret

It was Thursday morning, as Ken woke up to the TV on. He looked over to Goku, who was putting up his hair the spiky way.

(Goku) "Good morning Ken, how did you sleep?"

(Ken) "Not bad, what about you?"

(Goku) "I slept great, how was that party at George's?"

(Ken) "It wasn't bad, he just didn't want you to come, because they were asking some questions about you."

(Goku) "Oh yeah, like what?:

(Ken) "They were asking about your career, what were your likes and dislikes, and if you were gay."

Goku turned his head, and asked "What did you say to the last question?"

(Ken) "I said you haven't told me, but I'd ask again. Can you please tell me?"

Goku went into the bathroom, and slammed the door. Ken sat on the bed, and sighed. There was a knock on the door, and Ken went to answer it.

It turned out to be George at the door, and he was still feeling the affects of the small party last night.

(Ken) "Sup man, how's it going?"

(George) "It's going better than usual man, well it is for Goku. The rumor going around is that some guy is checking him out, and that is why everyone is asking him that."

Ken screeched "Oh yeah.", and George said "Yep."

(George) "We going to get some breakfast, wanna come?"

(Ken) "Sure man, we'll meet you down there."

(George) "Awesome, and we're having another party tonight. If your coming, then bring Goku."

(Ken) "I'm coming, you can bet on that."

(George) "See you later then, and please bring Goku."

Ken shut the door, and got ready for his day, while Goku was doing god knows what.

Goku walked out of the bathroom, and grabbed Ken's shoulder.

(Goku) "If you ever ask me that again, then I'll kill you. I'll tell you if I am when I'm ready."

(Ken) "George invited us over tonight, you goin?"

(Goku) "I'm not going anywhere with you, we're not friends anymore. At least not now, but maybe someday I'll forgive you."

(Ken) "You don't understand Goku, everyone was asking you because someone was checking you out. A guy was checking you out, so that's why we were all asking you."

(Goku) "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you all were going to make fun of me if I was."

(Ken) "People might, but I can assure you George and I won't. Besides, the crew will take care of any problems you have."

(Goku) "I'm still not telling you if I'm gay or not. Who's checking me out?"

(Ken) "Dunno man, but Chonce said that he knows who it is."

(Goku) "Yeah, I'll go to that party tonight. I'm interested in who this mystery guy is."

The day seemed to fly by, and classes for Ken came and went. It was now 6 o'clock, and Ken and Goku headed over to George's place.

When they entered, the place was filled with people, and Goku was wondering who was his secret admirer. They all were sitting in the living room, and were watching Thursday night football.

(Ken) "Hey man, this is a great game. When's the food getting here?"

(George) "In about 30-minutes. Where's Goku?"

Ken turned his head, and saw that there was an empty spot where Goku was.

(Ken) "Dunno, but he's around here somewhere."

Goku came out of the bathroom, and sat next to Ken.

(Ken) "See, he was just in the bathroom, no need to worry."

Around 8 o'clock, they are eating, chatting, and the stereo is blasting super loud.

Ken was sitting on the couch, and he saw Goku talking to Chonce. The two went into the back, and Ken quietly walked behind them.

The two went into the room, and shut the door. Ken made sure to stay out of view, and when the door shut he went by to listen.

(Goku) "Who's my secret lover? Who's been checking me out, and why is it a secret?"

Chonce's deep voice let out a deep laugh, as he "Your so excited to find out who he is, huh?"

(Goku) "Yeah, who?"

Ken heard Chonce take a deep breath, and say "Goku, your lover is me. I love you Goku, and you are gay I just know it."

(Goku) "Your right, I am gay. I'm surprised you like me, because your a strong muscular guy. No one would even ask you if you were gay."

(Chonce) "I know, that is why I had so many people ask you. I was afraid of how I'd be judged, but I'm not anymore."

(Goku) "I still I'm, but I'll be OK."

(Chonce) "Tomorrow, George is having another party. He likes to party everyday, but I've been waiting to find a lover to go off with at least one night of the week."

(Goku) "What do you mean?"

(Chonce) "I want to ditch that party, and spend the night at a hotel with you."

(Goku) "I want to get to know you more, so I'll go. Let's go back outside with everyone else."

Ken sprinted away into the livingroom, and sat down on the couch. Goku came out of the room, and sat next to Ken.

(Ken) "Where did you go? You were gone for a while."

(Goku) "What are you talking about, I was over by the bar."

(Ken) "When I went to the bathroom, I thought you were in that room across from it."

(Goku) "No, I swear I was by the bar."

(Ken) "George is partying again tomorrow, are you coming with me?"

(Goku) "I'm just going to stay in the room and study."

For the rest of the night, Ken couldn't believe what he had heard, and didn't want to believe it. They return to their room at 11, and go to sleep without saying a word to eachother.

(Author to Readers)

Chonce and Goku admit their love for eachother, and Ken overhears this declaration of love. On Friday, they are planning to go to a hotel to know more about eachother, and Goku is keeping it a secret.

What should Ken do?

Please review, and add me on Facebook, my name is Natarick R. Lao.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5;

The Joker's Allies

It was Friday as Ken awoke from a good sleep. He looked over to the bright Red covering, which nicely made the bed. Goku wasn't in the room, so Ken decided to take a shower. He then went to a seating area, which had tables, chairs, and a vending machine.

This area was usually vacant, and that means that Ken had this area to himself. He pulled out his cell, and dialed The Joker's number.

(Joker) "Good morning son, how's the college life treating you."

(Ken) "It's treating me well father, and I can't wait to be home to see you and mother again. I just wanted to see if you had another car I can borrow, and some recording equipment?"

(Joker) "I only have my car, but I have an audio recorder. I also have some connections with the Falcone Mob, so I'll give you the number to one of the men."

Joker gave him the man's number, and he hung up the phone. He went to the vending machine, purchased an Orange Juice, and called the Falcone Mobster.

When the phone was answered, an Italian voice caught Ken's ear. The man said "Hello, who's this, hello."

(Ken) "Hello, this is Kenneth Qwuinn, and I just wanted to find out if you had a car I can borrow."

The man yelled "Oh, your the bosses son, your the son of The Joker and Harley. I'm John, it is nice to help out the bosses son. Whatever you need you can get from the Falcone."

(Ken) "Excellent, what is your position in the mob?"

(John) "I'm Joker's assistant, and that is why he gave you this number. I'll bring the car, and park it behind Gotham University."

(Ken) "OK, sounds good."

He hung up his phone, took a swallow of his drank, and sighed "This is going to be a long day, long but fun."

He picked up his phone, and called his teacher.

(Ken) "Hello Mr. Burnbom. I will not be able to make it into class today, because I have a fever."

(Teacher) "Alright brotha, ya know I always you was sick because of the sound of yo voice."

(Ken) "Naw man, I'm feeling like crap here."

(Teacher) "I know what it feels like to be sick, so it's alright."

(Ken) "Thank you, and I'll be in for sure on Monday."

(Teacher) "Alright man, get betta soon."

Ken hung up his phone, and chugged the remainder of his drank. He then leaned back, and relaxed his feet on his table.

He saw Chonce walking down the hall leading towards him, and he walked towards Ken.

(Ken) "Sup Chonce, how's it going?"

(Chonce) "Great, you going to George's house tonight?"

(Ken) "Yep, what about you?"

(Chonce) "Yep, but I'm staying in my room, and don't want to be bothered. I don't feel so good."

(Ken) "Well, I won't bother you."

Chonce got a bag of chips from the machine, and walked off. Ken decided to go back to the room, and when he entered, Goku was laying on the bed.

Ken walked over to him, and asked "What's wrong Goku?"

(Goku) "I'm sick, so I'm not going to class."

(Ken) "Like a good friend, I'll skip George's party, and stay here with you."

(Goku) "No, go to the party. You don't have to take care of me, because I'm fine. It's just a fever."

(Ken) "Well alright, if you want me to go, then I'll go. I took off of class too, so I'm just going to take a nap."

Ken layed on his bed, and rested for a few minutes. His phone rang, and it was the Falcone man.

He answered the phone as Goku stared at him.

(John) "Yo man, we got the car behind the college. If you look, then you see a vent on the right side of your bed. Open it, and jump down onto the platform whenever your ready. Just look for a shinning Red Convertible when you land."

(Ken) "Alright man, I'm going to get some shut eye."

(John) "I'm going to get something to eat, and I'll be back in 11. If I'm not back by the time you head down, then you can leave without me. I'm going to let you get some sleep, and remember that the Falcone Mob is always here for you."

(Ken) "Thanks man, but I really don't need your help. I will always appreciate the help of a good friend."

(John) "I'm sticking with you through every step of this crime. I'm not leaving your side, because our job is always to protect the boss, and the boss's family."

Ken was aware that Goku was listening, so he said "Alright, I'll see you later."

He then hung up the phone, and layed his head on his pillow.

It was 3 PM, and Goku believed that Ken was sleeping. He got dressed in a Blue suit, and went out the door.

Ken immediately jumped out of the bed, opened the vent, and soared down onto the platform. He jumped into the Red car, and John was beside him.

He sped out to the parking lot, and saw a White man with a Blue suit get in a car with a Black man. He was sure that it was Goku, because of the Blue suit, spiky hair, and White skin.

(Author to Readers)

Ken has asked help from the Falcone Mafia, and has received a car with recording equipment.

Is he planning to kill someone, or what could he be planning to do.

Please review, and add me on Facebook, my name is Natarick R. Lao.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6;

The Genius

Chonce drove off, and Ken slowly followed. John pulled out a gun, but Ken motioned it down.

(Ken) "This is not a hit, I'm just going to spy on them. I don't need help with anything, but to get into their hotel room.

(John) "The boss wanted me to watch out for you. The Falcone always sticks together like a family, and your part of that family."

(Ken) "I have an idea on how to sneak into the room."

In Chonce's car, Chonce is beginning to ask about Kenny.

(Chonce) "What's Kenny doing tonight?"

(Goku) "He said he was going to George's."

They stopped at a Red light, and Chonce glanced behind them.

(Chonce) "Why is that car following us? Who's in that car?"

(Goku) "Stop getting so worried, it's none."

(Chonce) "They were following us for the last 4 blocks, I'm going to see who it is."

(Goku) "No it's no one, trust me. They are going to the same hotel we are."

(Chonce) "How do you know that it isn't any from school?"

(Goku) "You are the only one with a car, and Ken walks everywhere."

Goku gently rubbed the back of Chonce's head, and softly said "Stop worrying, just relax."

Back in Ken's car.

(John) "That's a good idea man! We almost there?"

(Ken) "I don't know, but I'm sure it's near the campus."

It was at least 30 more minutes before they arrived to the hotel. It was 4 At night, and because it was Winter it was near dark.

Ken decided to wait in the car, and have John spy on the two lovers. 15 minutes have passed, and John returns to the car.

(John) "Alright, they're in room 407, and we need some disguises."

Ken got out of the car, and motioned for John to follow him. They both went to the front desk, and Ken stepped forward to speak.

(Ken) "Can you send the cleaning maids to room 206 please?"

(Keeper) "May I please have your name sir?"

(Ken) "Kenneth Quinn."

(Keeper) "I'm sorry sir, but it is to late and they all went home."

Kenny decided to make his point even clearer, as he grabbed the woman's arm.

(Ken) "I don't think I made myself clear. I'm Kenneth Quinn, and this is my partner John Falcone, and we're part of the Falcone Mafia. Give me the cloths you cleaning ladies wear, or I'll make your Friday night into a nightmare."

The woman gave them both outfits and badges, and they went on their way. They knocked on the door, and Goku opened it.

(Ken) "We need to clean this room up, so can we please come in?"

(Goku) "No, this room is fine."

Chonce walked up to the men, and said "Yes, please come in. We're about to leave for dinner, and will be back in 30-minutes, do you think you'll be done by then?"

(Ken) "We will do our best, and will make your room perfect for you."

They both walked out, and the two Falcone Men entered. They shut the door, turned on the lights, and browsed around.

Ken went under the bed, pulled out a small bucket, and screamed "Look at this shit!"

John walked over, and saw that the bucket was filled with lubricants, sex jellies, and sex toys. John started laughing, and Ken slid the bucket back under the bed.

(Ken) "Does every hotel room have this?"

(John) "I don't know, because when I have a hotel room, I never looked under the bed."

Ken set a small camera on the TV, which was pointing towards the bed. He then set a small bug in the receiver near the bed, another bug by the camera. They both turned off the lights, walked into the closet, and put on their headsets to watch what would happen.

It was 10 more minutes until the two lovers walked back in, and Falcone boys watched excitedly.

They sat down on the bed, and Chonce stared into Goku's eyes.

(Chonce) "I love you, Goku."

(Goku) "I love you too."

(Chonce) "It's Friday night, it's raining, and it's dark out."

Goku's voice got quiet, but was high-pitched like a schoolgirl.

(Goku) "What're you saying?"

(Chonce) "It's obvious that we both love eachother, and we should express it in a physical way."

(Goku) "In a physical way, you mean sex?"

(Chonce) "Yes, that's exactly what I mean. I love you Goku, and I want to be with you forever."

Chonce took off his jacket, and then his shirt.

Ken busted through the closet door, and shoved Chonce into the wall.

(Ken) "What do you think your doing Chonce. Your taking advantage of Goku, and I'm not allowing it."

(Goku) "Let him go, what do you think your doing Ken?"

(Ken) "I'm protecting you, and you need to leave him alone Chonce."

(Goku) "No he doesn't, you need to leave us alone. Get out!"

(Ken) "I'll live, but remember this Chonce, your messing with the son of The Joker and Harley Quinn. Those two criminals have connections to the Falcone Mob, and I'd hate have a hit out on you."

(Chonce) "I ain't afraid of no hit. I'll handle that bridge when it comes, but now it's best if you leave."

Ken looked over to Goku, and Goku said "Leave."

Ken held out his hand with the Falcone badge in it, and showed it to Chonce. Chonce grabbed it, and threw it against the wall.

The two Falcone men walked out of the hotel, and Ken returned to the dorm room.

(Author to Readers)

Ken has allied himself with the Falcone, and Chonce reveals that he wants to have sex with Goku.

A poll is open until Feb. 31 2013, and I urge you to PLEASE VOTE on it.

Visit my profile page, and VOTE on "What should Ken do?" to determine the outcome of the story.

PLEASE VOTE, please review, and add me on Facebook my name is Natarick R. Lao.


	7. Chapter 7

Due to no votes, I removed the poll from my profile page. I thought you people would be super excited to vote on this, but I guess not, so lets continue with the story.

Chapter 7;

Ken's Next Move

It was an agonizing 24 hours without Goku, and Ken was wondering where he could be. He woke up, washed his face, made some coffee, and called George.

(Ken) "Yo George, did you hear from Chonce yet?"

(George) "Yeah, he's here now, wanna speak to him."

Ken took a sip of coffee, and said "Yeah put em on." He took a huge bite of the powdered donut, and then another sip of coffee. He heard George telling Chonce that he really wanted to speak, and Chonce didn't want to, and that made Ken worry.

He finally got Chonce on the phone, and he sounded weak, tired, and hung over. Ken knew what happened, it is painfully obvious that they had drunk sex.

Chonce said in a deep, tired voice "What do you want Ken?"

(Ken) "Where's Goku? Why are you at home, and he isn't here?"

(Chonce) "We check out of the hotel Saturday morning, but we went our separate ways."

(Ken) "You were driving the one car you both had, so how could you go your separate ways?"

Ken's cell phone said "Call Ended", and this made Ken frustrated. He got up, and walked around the campus checking every corner for Goku, but found nothing.

He was walking down the halls, and turned left into the sports hallway. His eye caught Goku who was facing the wall, and he was crying real hard.

Ken walked over to him, and placed his hand on Goku's shoulder.

(Ken) "What's wrong Goku?"

Goku Red gi was soaked with tears, and he just couldn't stop crying. Goku then said "You were right."

Ken was a bit confused, and couldn't remember what was he right about.

(Goku) "You were right about Chonce being a freak."

(Ken) "At least he didn't do anything to you. As strong as you are, he would've had a hard time raping you."

Goku followed Ken to the room, and they locked the door behind him. Ken cleared off the table of his breakfast, and sat across from Goku, looking in to his sad Onyx eyes.

(Goku) "After you left, we talked about having sex, but I said no. We then went to sleep, and enjoyed a good breakfast the next morning. We checked out, and went to the park to spend the day."

Goku started crying again, while he said "It was Saturday night, and we went to a liquor store. We bought some drinks, and checked back into the hotel."

Goku started streaming tears like a river, as he finished "I was drunk, and I went to sleep, but when I woke up, I was face down on the ground, and my underwear were down. He raped me, and I wasn't able to defend myself."

Ken turned his head, because he couldn't stand the disturbing cries of the innocent Freshman. He ran out of the room, and opened his phone.

(Ken) "Hello this is The Joker's son Kenneth Quinn, and I need to speak with the hit man of the Falcone Mob."

(Author to Readers)

Goku was taken advantage of, and Ken didn't like it. He now wants to speak with the hit man of the Falcone to solve his problems.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	8. Chapter 8

I have received a negative review, which stated that a story was super hard to read. It was either the dialogue, or they're just plain stupid.

I know that sometimes my dialogue looks like texting, and that may be confusing to readers. I put a poll on my profile page, and it asks which dialogue is better. Here's an example.

"Which dialogue is best?"

Style A: (Nat) "I'm a Shaolin Monk."

Style B: Nat said "I am the Shaolin Monk."

I like to make things easier for my readers, so please vote, and let me know how to make things easier for you. The poll will be open until Feb. 25 2013

Chapter 8:

Carl Falcone

Ken was outside, and screaming into the phone "Put me on the phone with the hit man of the Falcone Mob."

Goku came out, and was still crying.

Ken heard a voice saying "Hello, Kenny is it you."

(Ken) "Yeah Carl, it's me."

(Carl) "Good lord, what could you possibly need from the Falcone now. Just joking man, you should understand jokes, because your The Joker's son after all."

Ken grunted, and then sipped his cup of coffee in his left hand.

(Carl) "Enough jokes, so let's get serious. What're you calling for Kenneth."

(Ken) "My friend has been raped, and I want to order a hit out on him."

He turned his head, and saw Goku smiling.

(Ken) "Is that what you want?"

(Goku) "Yeah, kill him."

(Carl) "Okay, give me the information on where he lives, and his description."

(Ken) "He is a tall, muscular Black male, living in a college apartment. The apartment is a red brick building, with Gotham State University on it. The apartment number 1."

(Carl) "Alright, we're on it. I promised the boss that I won't disappoint you, and I won't."

Ken hung up the phone, and they went into the room. Ken sat on Goku's bed, put his hand on Goku's shoulder, and stared deep into his eyes.

(Ken) "It'll be okay Goku. Rape is something that can be overcame, but it'll take time."

(Goku) "I know it will, but I don't know if I will make it. I just want to end it right now."

(Ken) "I know it hurts, but when he's dead, you'll fill better."

Goku softly put his head on Ken's, and began to cry again. Ken sipped his coffee, and put it on the table. He was trying to not let his emotions get the best of him, and wanted to make it seem like he didn't care.

In a high-pitched wining voice, Goku cried "Why, why did he do this to me?"

(Ken) "I don't know, but when Carl has him, he'll make him suffer."

Goku went into the bathroom, and came back out in 30 seconds. He was screaming "Look at my finger."

Ken looked at it, and saw a white substance.

Ken stepped back, and asked "Umh, umh, what's that?"

Goku's voice got real deep, and he said "It's his sperm. It was sticking to my butt hair, and I had to wet it to get it out. At least he had the enough heart not to cum outside me."

Ken had his hand on the knob of the door, and Goku was standing right in front of him.

(Ken) "You were playing in your butt."

He smiled, and with a laugh he said "I guess that's why it stinks in here."

Goku immediately grabbed Ken's by the throat, slammed him against the wall, and angrily said "This is not a joke."

Ken was choking and saying "I'm sorry, I was just trying to make you laugh."

Ken's phone rang, and Goku let him go.

(Ken) "What's up Carl."

(Carl) "I'm at the right place, but the guy you want me to kill is gone."

Ken punched, and yelled "What do you mean gone? He can't be gone. Who are you speaking to?"

(Carl) "A Mexican guy named George answered the door. He says that Chonce spoke with you, but as soon as he hung up, he was in a panic. He then ran out of the house."

(Ken) "That was a few hours ago. Get more Falcone men, and have them search the area. Also have others searching his families houses. If we aren't going to have him, then we'll hold family members hostage."

(Carl) "Do you just want to get the cops involved?"

(Ken) "No, they'll just sit on their fat asses. The Falcone said that they won't disappoint me, but they are. Do your job, and find that bastard. Keep him alive, because I want to see him one more time."

(Author to Readers)

Ken put a hit on Chonce, but Chonce has disappeared.

Please Vote, please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Falcone's Search Method

Ken ran out of the room, and got into the Red car that John brought for him. Goku climbed in the car, and Ken sped away to George's house.

Goku was sniffling, and that drove Ken angry, so angry that every time he cried he stepped on the peddle harder.

(Ken) "We'll catch that booty stealing bastard. My name is Kenneth Quinn, son of Harley Quinn and The Joker, and I promise you that I'll catch Chonce."

(Goku) "I know, but you don't have to worry about catching him. I studied Martial Arts, so when I catch him, I'll kill him."

Ken pulled up to George's house, and he knocked on the door, and George answered it.

(Ken) "Where's Chonce?"

(George) "He ran out of the house as soon as he finished talking with you. He has a cell phone, but I don't know the number."

Ken flipped open his phone, and dialed a number. It rang, and he heard a deep voice.

(Ken) "Hello, is the Chonce Dixon?"

The voice said "Yeah, it's me. Who askin?"

Ken's voice was a high pitched squeaky voice, and when he wanted to, he could impersonate a woman really well.

(Ken) "I'm friends with George, and I've been checking you out. Last night I won the lottery, and I was one hundred percent sure that you'd say yes to date with me."

(Chonce) "I'm gay, but a date don't sound to bad. You friends with Kenny Quinn."

(Ken) "No, he the son of Harley, right? No, I don't date villains."

(Chonce) "Where do you want to meet?"

(Ken) "At George's house, and from there we'll head where ever you want."

(Chonce) "See ya there."

Ken hung up the phone, and did a Joker laugh, and said "He's coming right to us."

Ken called Carl, while puffing on a fat Cigar in George's.

(Carl) "Sup Mr. J, how's it goin?"

(Ken) "Call off the Falcone men, and tell them to come to George's."

(Author to Readers)

Ken has tricked Chonce to come back to George's, and the Falcone men are waiting.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Kenny Quinn vs. Chonce

In an hour, George hears a knock on the door. He opens it, and Chonce is standing with a Pistol in his hand.

"Woh man, take it easy." George says.

"My bad George, I thought you was Quinn. Where is he anyway."

"He's at the dorm rooms at GSU. Why did you do it."

"I wanted that man. Goku is a fat assed freshman, and provided a good night."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, but you do know that that led to your death."

Chonce turned behind him, and he saw a man in a Red jacket, red pants, and white face paint.

"I just had to get dressed for the occasion, that's a nice suit by the way." says Ken.

Ken turned the pistol towards Chonce, and said "Accept the fact that you've been caught."

Chonce kicked him in the groin, and ran out the back door. Ken ran after him, and fired three shots, but all missed.

Chonce opened the back door, but a box blocked the way. He kicked the box, but an explosion occurred, and Chonce was choking.

Ken tackled him to the ground, and pointed the gun towards his head.

"Night night sweet prince."

Chonce knocked the gun out of Ken's hand, and poked him in the eye. He ran out the door, and Ken sat on the floor, confused.

George walked over to him, and said "He surprised you huh."

"No shit, he is a strong man when he's scared."

He stood up, and ran out the door. He saw Goku holding Chonce by the neck.

Goku slammed him to the ground, and yanked back on his arm, causing Chonce to scream in pain.

Ken pushed Goku back, and climbed on Chonce.

He pointed the gun to his head, but then stood up.

"Death would be to easy for you, and I want you to suffer."

He pointed the gun to his back, and fired. Chonce screamed, and blood squirted out.

They both go back to their dorm rooms, and Ken changed out of his red Joker outfit, and into his school uniform.

"Thanks Ken, I don't know how to repay you."

Ken's eyes traveled Goku's body, and he said "You studied Martial Arts, why did you stop?"

"I don't know, you won't make money for fighting."

Ken laid down, and said "I heard of a Martial Arts tournament that's every 3 years, you should go."

"It's in a few weeks, but I haven't practiced fighting."

"I just don't think college is your style Goku, go fight in the tournament."

"Yeah, your right. Starting tomorrow, I'll train my butt off."

Goku ran out of the room, and Ken's phone rang.

Ken answered the phone, and said "Hello."

A deep voice said " 9."

Ken let out an evil Joker's laugh, and silently said "Good to hear from you Lex Luthor. I've goten rid of the gay boy, and I'm prepared to join club Lexilence."

"Excellent, meet me at the Burnley Waterfront, and we'll discuss your pay. Your first goal is to finish college, and then we'll talk big stuff, but for now we'll put you on small tasks."

"I appreciate the job, and I'll accept anything I get."

"We'll meet tomorrow."

"Okay, see you Mr. Luthor."

"Welcome aboard, Kenneth Quinn."

The phone call ended, and Ken evilly laughed.

(Author to Readers)

This story is over, but if you want me to start a new one with him in Lexcorp, please let me know.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	11. HIDDEN CHAPTER

The Goku's College Days story is over, but there is some background information that people may be wondering.

First, this isn't part of the story. It is just an informer, and this is just explaining what's going to happen next.

1. Goku is gay now, but he leaves GSU he meets Chi-Chi at the tournament and marries her.

2. There will be a sequel on my page called "Kenneth Quinn 1: Lexcorp," and all other questions will be answered there.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


End file.
